


Stalwart Guardian

by emil (popps)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Not shipping - Freeform, Organization XIII (Kingdom Hearts), Pre-Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories, Young Organization XIII, Young Zexion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26671522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popps/pseuds/emil
Summary: Lexaeus' nature made the decision for him, and that same nature would refuse to let him waver.
Kudos: 11





	Stalwart Guardian

* * *

_**Stalwart.** _

He supposed that suited him just fine. Magic was far from his proficiency, but if Earth would be what this form assigned to him, he had no intention of letting anything conquer the mountain he'd become. He staved a glance at the young scientist writing with detachment into his Lexicon. Amidst the new members of the Organization, he'd been tasked with forcing new recruits to gain the capacity for battle with a firm hand. Without his heart, he admittedly had little qualms with cracking Axel across the face until he learned something.

But when it came to Number VI? Lord Xemnas had implied he wanted the same done for him. The mute husk of a child that communicated in harsh eye contact and written word. Intelligent beyond his years, as few as they were. His loyalty to the Organization's cause was unwavering, but as he briefly caught the single blue eye of the tiny child, his resolve only grew firmer. He would never harm Zexion.

**He was a mountain.**

**You were not going to surmount him.**

Lord Xemnas had offered them purpose in exchange for their loyalty. He was as grateful as one without a heart could be, and would perform his duties with no complaint. Though, as he put down his tools from the prototype lighting system he was preparing for the Castle, he noticed the youngest Nobody had drifted over to peer over his workbench.

Hesitation would imply the ability to feel some sort of doubt, and with a brief moment of silence between the two where the Lexicon was summoned heavily onto the table, he began to explain his project. In Zexion's notes and quickly-scrawled questions, this child's mind clearly raced faster than he believed he could explain, and his potential had been nearly wasted in the field.

Near the end of his explanation, he offered to re-explain any of the components, answer any lingering questions yet to be addressed. Words were scrawled onto the page and turned to him, the contents surprisingly off-topic for the focused young Nobody.

"What purpose does your remaining in the lab serve? Your physical might seems wasted to not be used in the field."

There was a moment of pause, and the Silent Hero considered his answer. Lord Xemnas had taken his rejection of training Zexion surprisingly well, and from there the child's care had been allocated to himself and Number IV. Vexen hadn't returned from training reconnaissance, leaving the lab a quiet whir of boiling flasks and turning gears as the two quietest Organization members sat in silence.

"My role in the Organization is to protect you, and our cause. Be certain you never let your loyalty waver, Zexion. That would be a far greater waste."

A small nod.

A hard glare of understanding.

**Back to work.**

* * *

_original pub date: 10/2017_


End file.
